


Ugg-a-Wugg

by DanieXJ



Series: Original Mardi Gras [4]
Category: ER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-29
Updated: 2001-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Child comes into the ER with a pole through his chest. Believe it or not it actually gets messier after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of the more serious stories in my Original Mardi Gras series.

"Is it starting now?"

Kerry sighed good naturedly, "Sssh...no...not yet...be patient..."

Kim sighed melodramatically, "Well, why doesn't it get to the good part sooner then?"

Kerry shook her head and glanced over at her stereo system, "You have about four minutes until it comes on."

Kerry took Kim's recently straightened hair into her hands in a ponytail and started to separate it into three separate clumps of hair distractedly. "So, how did you meet Curtis?"

Kim sighed in pure bliss at Kerry's ministrations. "Umm...we met on the first day of high school. He was big football jock, I was anti-cheerleader that everyone wanted to go out with...for some odd reason."

Kerry smiled to herself, knowing exactly why all the boys had wanted to go out with her Kim. "Go on..." Kerry started to braid Kim's hair.

Kim took another deep breath, "That feels so good you know?" Kerry just chuckled, "Where was I. Oh yes, so Curtis asked me out. I declined, but he kept hanging around me so much that we became fast friends. End of story."

Kerry was about to respond when Kim did a little jump. "This is it..."

Kerry shook her head and mumbled, "Wasn't even the guy's own piece of music...."

It was Kim's turn to shush Kerry who just shook her head and laughed.

oOOOOo

The piece had just finished and Kim sighed, "That was a nice, but kinda long. But I still say the older Billy Joel stuff is better than this. I can't believe you don't like his music."

Kerry grabbed a hair band from the nearby table and wrapped around the braid, "Well, you'll just have to convince me of that, won't you?"

Kim thoroughly defied both gravity and the laws of motion as she flipped her body around so that she was face to face with Kerry. She then stuck out her tongue. Kerry took immediate advantage of this and kissed Kim. Who chuckled into Kerry's mouth. When they finally came up for air Kim said, "We should probably get ready huh?"

Kerry nodded, "Mmmmmhmmm...."

Kim ran a hand through Kerry's hair, "But you don't really want to get ready huh?"

Kerry nodded, "Mmmmhmmm..."

Suddenly interrupting their intense staring contest from the speakers blasted "Rescue Me". They both sat up quickly. In her surprise Kim clocked Kerry with her chin, but Kerry just laughed.

Kim raised her trademark eyebrow. "Okay, I give, what is so funny about me whacking you one?"

Kerry shook her head, "The song, you remember our first non-date right? Thanksgiving?"

Kim laughed and nodded, "Yep, I thought it was the worst night of my life at the time. How wrong was I?"

Kerry smiled, "Anyway, when I was getting ready I was...umm...singing along with it." Kerry blushed lightly at this admission.

Kim got up, and helped Kerry up also. "Well then, how about some background music for this getting ready session. I...just happen to have a CD of my favorite Billy Joel songs with me."

Kerry laughed, "You just carry them around with you?"

Kim seriously spoke as she put the CD into the player and walked with Kerry into the bedroom. "I'm always prepared for a non-believer."

oOOOOo

"That woman in the song is so not me, since when have I made someone bleed?"

Kim smiled as she grabbed Kerry's hand and climbed out of the car. "You're a doctor Kerry. It's what you do."

Kerry shook her head, clearly not winning this argument. "And you think I lie now....I know that there was the sexual harassment scandal, but I thought we had gotten past that."

Kim stopped in her tracks and turned to Kerry, "You know, for a brilliantly intelligent head of Emergency Medicine at a teaching hospital, you sure are thick headed." Kerry started to say something. "Kerry, it is a song, and therefore has metaphors."

Kerry nodded, "Oh…right...but um...Kim..." Kerry looked around her, and suddenly realized that all eyes in the restaurant were trained on she and Kerry.

Kim blushed, "Oops...shall we go sit down then?"

Kerry smiled softly, "Lead the way Joel, or should I say...Oakley."

They were almost at the table where Curtis and his family were sitting when Kim again turned to Kerry, "Don't even go there Kerry."

Kerry nodded seriously, but there was a teasing gleam in her eyes. "Girl Scouts honor."

Kim pulled out Kerry's chair for her and they both sat down. "Hey Curtis, Lois." She turned to the two kids sitting at the table, and girl about 9 years old, and a boy about 5. "How are you two guys doing Kyle, Melanie?" They both looked down nervously and Kim realized her mistake, "I'm sorry. Lois, Kyle, Melanie, this is Kerry Weaver. Kerry this is Lois, Kyle, and Melanie Scott. And you know Curtis."

Kerry nodded with a smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet you all. And guys, I promise I won't bite." This statement was directed mostly at the two kids.

Kyle shyly looked up, "Does that hurt?" He pointed at the crutch that Kerry had leaned to one side of her chair.

Melanie immediately hit him in the arm, which got her a look from Kyle. "Don't be a butthead. She doesn't want to talk about it."

Kyle looked about to tear up, "You don't know that Mel."

Kerry smiled, knowing without having to look that Kim's face was probably making all sorts of contortions of pain and suffering at the moment. "It is okay Kyle. No, it doesn't hurt. Sometimes it gets sore. Do you know the difference between sore and hurt?"

Kyle nodded enthusiastically, "Sore is how my throat hurts when I have a cold. Hurt is when I have an owie on my knee, and it bleeds."

Kerry smiled, "That's exactly it."

The Waitress came over to take their orders and soon they were eating a delicious dinner and talking about nothing at all, the weather, the Chicago Cubs vs. White Sox. Kerry had not said a lot during the night. She had an swered direct questions, but had let Kim participate in most of the conversations. But the whole time Lois was trying to get Kerry involved in the conversation. She saw another opening as Curtis and Kim debated over who was going to be the best in Chicago this season in baseball. "Who do you root for Kerry?"

Kerry didn't look up, "The Red Sox."

There was sudden silence at the table until Melanie giggled, "You said a bad word...hee hee."

At this Kerry raised her head at this to see Curtis staring at her, "The Red Sox huh? You are that sort of person."

Kerry looked extremely confused now, "Excuse me?" She had never had anyone react that strongly to her preference of teams. It was true that not many people in Chicago were Red Sox fans. She herself was only one because of birthright, her adopted father had been positively obsessed 

Lois swallowed, "Curtis and Kim get a little caught up in baseball a bit now and then."

Kim raised her eyebrow menacingly towards Lois, "I'll have you know Lo, that I have not watched one single game this season."

Lois inclined her head, "Okay, so Kim used to, but Curtis still does." Lois patted Curtis comfortingly on the arm while Kim beamed at her.

Melanie pulled at Lois' sleeve gently and whispered to her. Lois sighed softly, "Excuse me for a moment please."

Kerry made a split second decision. "Would you mind if I went with her?"

Lois looked at Melanie, "What do you think Mel?"

Melanie just shrugged which Lois obviously took as an affirmative and nodded towards Kerry. And they walked towards the ladies room. Curtis huffed, "The Red Sox, who rank just above the Yankees in my opinion."

Kim sighed, "I'm not going to get into this now Curtis. Maybe later...but not now okay?"

Curtis inclined his head, "This was a nice dinner anyway."

Kim nodded, "It has been nice seeing all of you again. We should do this again soon." Both Curtis and Lois nodded their assent.

Kerry and Melanie got back just as the check arrived, Curtis quickly snatched it up, getting a glare from Kim. But he just smiled, "Male prerogative..."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Riight..."


	2. Chapter 2

Kim and Kerry were at Kim's island kitchen eating a leisurely lunch. Kerry had gone into the ER for a short time in the morning "So, I heard that there was some commotion in the ER this morning?"

Kerry nodded as she took another bite and swallowed, "Isn't there always, but yes a literally Psychotic patient came in and had to be subdued forcefully." Kerry looked up confused, "How in the world do you know that. You haven't been into work today."

Kim wiggled her eyebrows, "I have my sources. So, he okay now?"

Kerry nodded as she got up to put her plate in the dishwasher. "It was a woman, but yep, Carl came down and diagnosed her himself. I heard that he might be moving up to a faculty position at BU Medical School?"

Kim looked up surprised, "You, Kerry Weaver, are participating in gossip, I'm astounded." She got up and moved to stand behind Kerry at the sink. She kissed one, then the other of Kerry's ears, "You seem to astound me at every turn."

Kerry leaned back into Kim, "Good thing you like surprises huh?"

Kim chuckled and kissed the top of Kerry's head. "It's a good thing."

Kerry suddenly tensed up, "Kim, is there something you haven't told me."

Kim was confused, "No, what do you mean?"

"You seem to be...vibrating hon." Kerry said trying not to laugh.

Kim tried to place what Kerry was explaining, and suddenly it hit her. She laughed, "Oops...guess I forgot to take my beeper off of vibrate." 

Kerry turned around when Kim let her go to check the message. "That is a load of my mind."

Kim smiled as she dialed the number from the beeper. "Dr. Legaspi here, you paged me?...Really...you know it is my day off...no of course not Carl...are you sure I would think...okay...I'll be right there." Kim looked at Kerry with her trademark puppy dog look. "I'm so sorry Ker, but Carl needs my help over at the hospital. Don't ask me why, but..."

Kerry put a finger to Kim's lips, "Hon...I understand. Go, just be careful." Kim leaned down slowly and softly kissed Kerry. The kiss slowly morphed into one of much passion until it took all of Kerry's will power to pull away and stutter, "I'd...I'd go...now...or you might not wind up going at all."

Kim nodded very fast as she started gathering her stuff from the living room, "Yes, let's see. Shoes, briefcase...anything else."

Kerry just couldn't resist, when she handed Kim her briefcase she gently led Kim's head down to her own and kissed her again softly. "Have fun treating your patient."

Kim walked out the door mumbling, "Fun...right...fun...not torture...fun."

oOOOOo

Kerry was just finishing cleaning the kitchen when the doorbell started ringing insistently, and didn't stop. She muttered swears in various languages as she made her way to the door. She yanked it open to find Curtis standing there. "What do you want?"

Curtis glanced around quickly. "Is Kim home?"

Kerry shook her head, "Is there something that I can do for you?"

Curtis yanked a hand through his hair, "Look, this is an unfair thing to ask of you, and I can't believe I'm even asking you this, cause I'm still not to sure about you, but you are a doctor. Will you look after Kyle and Melanie? I just got a call, their mother is at work and can't get out of an important meeting that could go on for a while."

Kerry sighed, "Bring the tykes in. And before you ask, Kim should be home soon. So you don't have to worry about me bopping them over the head with my crutch." Kerry said this with such a straight face that Curtis swallowed. But if he had looked anywhere near her eyes he would have seen a glimmer of humor pass over her eyes. Curtis went back to his car to get the two kids, and seemed to be explaining everything at the car. He also seemed to be profusely apologizing to the kids. Soon they came running up to Kerry with giant smiles, "So, how  
you guys doing...let's go inside."

They both followed her in and they carefully laid their coats on a chair near the door. Melanie slowly followed Kerry into the living room and they all sat down in various chairs, or in Kyle's case...the floor. Melanie quietly spoke, "Dr. Weaver, can we please color some. Kyle likes to do it a lot." She paused and then continued in a whisper, "I do it with him so that he doesn't feel left out."

Kyle's head snapped up, "I'm telling Mom..."

Kerry looked between the siblings and smiled, "Okay guys. Why don't you get all set up with your art books. I'm going to go get something, but I'll be right back. Do you think you'll be all right?"

Kyle shook his head enthusiastically, "I'm a big boy." Kerry smiled and went to find something that she hadn't even thought about for ages.

She came back to the living room a few minutes later to the two children coloring quietly. Melanie's pictures were colored very realistically. The people were yellowish pink and the sky was blue, the sand yellow. Kyle on the other hand was going crazy with color, one half of the dinosaur was bright red, while the other was a dark green. Kerry chuckled and both the kids looked up. Kyle spoke up, "What's that?"

Kerry slowly lowered herself to the ground where she put another coloring book, and a gigantic homemade box of crayons. "These Kyle are crayons."

Kyle made a face at Kerry, "I know that...why are there so many?"

Kerry smiled, "They are from different brands of crayons. And there is no two colors which are alike. Go ahead, use them. I'll bet that you can make some really outrageous pictures with these colors Kyle."

Kyle dove right in coloring with the crayons like he had never colored before. Melanie on the other hand didn't start coloring again. Instead she watched Kerry start to color as well. "Adults aren't supposed to color? Aren't they?"

Kerry carefully put the crayon that she had been using back in the box, "Anyone can color when ever they want to." Kerry's beeper went off, "So, you guys set here?"

Kyle didn't even look up, but Melanie nodded and went back to her coloring and whispered mostly to herself very seriously, "If Dr. Weaver can do it, so can I..."

Kerry smiled as she picked up the phone, "Dr. Weaver...are you sure...have you tried to contact Dr. Kovac, Dr. Mandro...I really can't leave at the moment...no that is not the reason Randi, and if you repeat that anywhere you are fired...fine...but I'm bringing two kids in with me...try to get a hold of Dr. Legaspi if you can, and tell her that I have her nieces and nephews with me...excuse me? Just do your job Randi...I'll be there shortly." Kerry quickly hung up and looked over to see Melanie and Kyle standing there looking worried. "So, are you guys up for a little adventure?"

Melanie spoke up, "Do you want me to dial my Mom's number so you can tell her?"

Kerry smiled, "I'd appreciate that Melanie."

Melanie quietly said, "You can call me Mel if you want Dr. Weaver."

Kerry moved the phone over so that it was nearer to Melanie's height, "Only if you call me Kerry okay?"

Melanie smiled and dialed her mother's number.


	3. Chapter 3

Kerry came into the ER as quickly as she could with two children in front of her. She quickly glanced around the admit area. Malik was the only nurse not doing anything at the moment. "Malik."

He looked up, not yet able to see the two kids. "Dr. Weaver?"

Kerry deposited some papers on the admit desk, "Would you take these two into the Lounge and watch them until their mother comes to pick them up?" Malik's eyes got large, and he started to shake his head negatively, "Thanks Malik, this is Melanie, and Kyle Scott." Malik swallowed and led them towards the lounge. Kerry was glad that she had thought to talk to them on the way to the hospital, and they were on their best behavior. Of course, Kerry couldn't take total responsibility. In actuality it was mostly their mother who convinced them that it would be fortuitous if they behaved. Kerry turned to Randi "You hear that Randi?"

Randi nodded, "Mrs. Scott, her kids are Kyle and Melanie. Dr. Legaspi is on her way down, they had one of her patients try to commit suicide...in a...very gruesome manner a little while ago, probably be only a couple of minutes. All the doctors are in Exam One."

Kerry had been walking away, but turned back towards Randi when she heard this, "Exam One?" Randi nodded with a smile on her face. Kerry shrugged and corrected her course to take her not to Trauma One, but Exam One. When she got inside there were doctors standing around the bed. Kerry cleared her throat and they all moved to the side. Kerry bit back a gasp. Before her sat a boy somewhere near Melanie's age, maybe a little younger, with a some sort of pole like object through what appeared to be his heart. "Who's patient is this?"

Everyone pointed to Dave, "Mine Dr. Weaver." He didn't seem to be his usual perky self.

Kerry nodded, but Dr. Mandro spoke up, "He is my patient." Dave shot him a very annoyed look, but didn't say anything.

Kerry nodded again and looked around the room, "If he is not your patient then why are you all here? Hmmm?" The doctors and nurses all cleared the room, except for Abby, Ryan Mandro, and Chuny. Kerry walked over to the boy. She carefully placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "What's your name son?"

He quietly spoke, "David ma'am. It really doesn't hurt ma'am."

Kerry looked around the pole, "You'll tell us if that changes right Dave? Or do you like being called David?"

He spoke even quieter this time, "I promise ma'am, and...and...David is fine."

Kerry smiled what she hoped was a comforting smile, "I'm going to go talk to the doctor for a moment okay. I'll be right back, but these two nurses will get you a little more comfortable." She pulled Chuny over, "Make sure he won't jar the bar from its current position." Chuny nodded seriously and Kerry led Ryan out into the hallway where Dave was also  
waiting. Kerry first turned to Ryan, "Tell me why he has a pole through his chest?"

Dave tried to start speaking but Ryan cut him off, "Don't you have something to do Malucci?"

Dave looked at Kerry who nodded, "Dave, I thought that I saw some good cases on the board." Dave gave Ryan a look but nodded to Kerry and went off in search of a case. "What the hell was that about Ryan. And you haven't answered my question yet."

Ryan glared at Kerry, but answered, "He says that he doesn't know how it got there. That he woke up and it was there."

Kerry closed her eyes, "Where is his father, mother, brother, sister. Have you contacted them?"

"His father brought him in, but then kinda disappeared." Ryan actually looked a little embarrassed about this.

Kerry sighed, "You know, I should be an honorary cop at this point. Have you called down a surgeon, a cardiologist? Have you done anything at? You have been doing this longer than anyone else here."

Ryan shook his head still glaring at Kerry, "No, all they have is one attending and residents up there."

Kerry gritted her teeth, "Ah, the conference." She then seemed to recess back into her own mind. A few seconds later she spoke again, "Get Corday down here. Or, if you have to Romano. They aren't at the conference. And call security and tell them to be on the look out for this child's father okay?"

Ryan didn't answer, just stormed off. Kim came up from behind Kerry and asked, "What was that all about?"

Kerry pulled a hand through her hair, "Sometimes I hate this job."

Kim smiled, "So you've said. So, what do we have here?"

Kerry handed Kim David's chart, "He has a pole through his heart. He is scared, but he doesn't know why because it doesn't hurt."

Kim shook her head in confusion, "What do you mean a pole through his heart? Shouldn't he be on the operating table getting blood and getting it taken out."

Kerry gestured towards the door, "Let's go in and see how he is doing. Corday should be coming down soon."

Before they could move though, a red haired girl, about the height of Kerry, in her late teens or early twenties, and buck naked ran through the ER. She was screaming, "I got into Stonewall, I got into Stonewall, I got into Stonewall Terrace, I got into Stonewall..."

When the girl had gone past them Kerry looked up at Kim to comment, but found Kim distracted. Kerry bumped Kim with her crutch gently. And Kim looked down, "Right, David, the boy with the pole through his chest. Let's go see if I can find out how that happened."

Chuny was still in the room with David. Kerry approached him, "David, this is Kim, she is going to talk to you for a little bit. Is that okay with you?"

David nodded, "It still doesn't hurt Dr. Kerry, can someone take it out?"

Kerry smiled reassuringly, "We are working on that right now David. But how about if you talk to Kim here for a bit." Kerry leaned in a bit towards David, "I bet she has a lot of funny stories. I'll be right outside okay?" David nodded, and Kerry went outside the room where Dave was waiting for her. "Okay, what did you want to say Dave?"

Dave sighed, "He was, the father, he did it. He was talking about coming back to kill the kid."

Kerry nodded, "I'll keep an eye out, and I've alerted security. Don't worry Dave, you did the right thing to tell me."

Dave sneezed, "Any really bad cases you want me to do?"

Kerry barely surprised a chuckle, "Dave, go home. I'll have Carter cover for you."

"But...are you sure?"

Kerry stared Dave down, "Don't make me give you a really bad UTI followed by a nice little Bowl Dissempaction. Go home Dave."

"Thanks Chief." Dave had a little more bounce in his step as he went into the lounge.

Kerry just shook her head, Kim spoke from behind her, "Can't wait to see what Dr. Carter says."

Kerry shrugged, "You could tell him."

Kim chuckled, "That's not in my job description, plus I don't have the..." Kim wiggled her eyebrows to show Kerry that she was joking, "...bitchiness quotient to get away with it."

Kerry smiled, but quickly went into business mode. Kim followed a second later, "What is the story?"

Kim raised an eyebrow, "He wants to tell you himself. Won't tell me."

Kerry looked up from David's chart, "What? Lead the way." They both went into David's room, "David, how are you doing?"

David nodded slowly, "I'm okay Dr. Kerry. Can I tell her now Kim?" Kim nodded, "I was being very bad this afternoon. I got into my Dad's stuff. He and Mom don't live together anymore. He was very mad, and so..." David started to cry a little, and Kim came over and put a supportive hand on his back, both to keep him from jiggling the pole and comfort him. "He...there is a machine...he....I didn't mean to flood the basement...really...I'm so sorry...I'm sorry." He got quieter and quieter saying these words.

Kerry sighed, and looked up to see Elizabeth coming down the hall. When Elizabeth entered, she also barely kept from gasping, but quickly regained her composure. "Well, how are you doing today?"

David said with a straight face, "Well, I have a little pain in my heart."

Kerry, Kim, and Elizabeth's heads all swiveled and settled on David's face. They all started talking at the same time. Until David put a hand up, "That was a joke, I'm sorry."

Kim was the only one who laughed, "It was a good one Dave. I think I had a little pain in my heart too." David smiled.

Elizabeth interrupted this conversation, "Let's get you upstairs so that we can see about removing this little splinter. How does that sound?"

David smiled and they gently placed him on a gurney and rolled him towards the elevators. It was about that time that two things happened. Melanie and Kyle had finally gotten the drop on Malik, and David's father had gotten back to County. David's father saw the two children in his mind as his own. He took aim, Kerry's eyes got large as she registered what was happening. She, along with some of the nurse, moved towards the children, but forgot that she had taken off her crutch and placed in front of her. She tripped, but managed to shove the two kids out of the way as two shots rang out.

Kim was back from the elevator before anyone could blink. She exclaimed at the highest pitch that the human ear can hear, "Oh my god...."


	4. Chapter 4

"It's not mine." Kerry said with a visible wince.

Kim wasn't convinced that Kerry was correct in her assessment, until she looked behind Kerry and saw one of the nurses also lying in a pool of blood. Everyone sprang into action, Luka and Ryan calling out instructions. Kim just sank to the ground next to Kerry with a deep shuddering breath. "I think that I just lost at least a decade off of my life."

Kerry's face was still in pain, "Mel, Kyle?" The two kids came running out from behind a cart with medical supplies on it.

Kerry took a deep breath. They both ran into Kim's arms. "Hey, you guys gave us quite a scare there." She looked at Kerry who gave a small nod. "Why don't we go wait for your mom outside huh?"

The children quietly followed after their honorary Aunt Kim. Kerry slowly got up, wincing when she was fully upright, "Damn."

Carter was over in a second. "Dr. Weaver, we should get you checked out."

Kerry shook her head, "I'm all right John. I know what it is, and there is nothing I can do about it. I'm going to go get out of these blood soaked clothes, talk to the police when they get here, and then go home John." She walked a way a bit, then turned back remembering why she had come out to the admit desk in the first place. "Oh yes, John, you're going to cover for Dave's next shift okay?"

Kerry almost dared Carter to disagree. He just shrugged, "Okay. Whatever."

oOOOOo

Curtis knocked on the door to the lounge. "Dr. Weaver?"

Kerry looked up, "I wondered if you were ever going to get to me. Have you found the mother?"

Curtis nodded, "She is on her way here right now. Now, what did you see?"

Kerry sat there a moment ordering her thoughts, the exact same thought had been going through her head for the past half an hour. What had she seen? "The first thing that I saw was Kyle and Mel coming out from the lounge. I was about to tell them that they shouldn't be out in the ER when out of the corner of my eye I saw someone come barreling out of the elevator. I guess it all kind of clicked when the man raised the gun. I tried to get to Mel and Kyle, but I had previously placed my crutch in front of me. And so I guess I tripped over it in my haste. At the same time I was falling towards the children I believe I saw "Red" Shert also go to push the kids out of the way, oh, her given first name is Diane I believe. Then I heard two shots and I think I knocked myself out for a moment. Then Dr. Legaspi was staring down at me."

Curtis nodded and closed his notebook, "Do you know how the boy is doing?"

Kerry nodded, "Dr. Corday came down a little while ago and said that he was minus a little blood, but going to live." Kerry raised an eyebrow, "She even amazed Dr. Romano by saving David's life."

Curtis smiled and nodded, "Thank you by the way."

Kerry furrowed her eyebrows, "For what?"

Curtis sighed, "I didn't give you any reason to do any of the things that you did today. I guess I sometimes get this notion in my mind that no one is good enough for Kim. But you were willing to put your life on the line for my kids, even though I treated you like crap for no reason. If there is anything that I can do for you...just say the word. You know parking tickets, misdemeanors."

Kerry chuckled, "Can't say I have any of those at the moment, but you wouldn't happen to know of a place that can get blood stains out of clothes?"

Curtis laughed, "Actually I do, though, you don't look half bad in scrubs you know. The green does something...can't explain it." Kerry rolled her eyes and they walked out of the lounge.


	5. Chapter 5

It was finally just Kerry and Kim. Although Kerry had said that she would go home after giving Curtis her statement, it hadn't worked out exactly that way. Instead she they managed to get in two more traumas within minutes of each other. And to everyone's dismay Kerry had to stay, and she wasn't in the best of moods.

But now they were home, in each other's arms. Technically they were at Kerry's it was closer to the hospital, and Kim had known that tonight Kerry needed to be surrounded by her own stuff.

Kerry covered her eyes with one of her hands. "If Curtis was just a friend. What am I going to have to go through when I meet your family? God, I don't think I'll survive."

Kim didn't seem to be listening, "I think we should move in together." At the same time they exclaimed, "What?" Kim quickly spoke, "Come on, Curtis wasn't that bad. And my family is nice thank you very much. After all they raised me."

Kerry again covered her eyes, "That's what I am afraid of. Where would we go Kim?"

Kim stretched out her legs as she thought how to phrase her inner workings. "Christy was right." Kerry's head snapped up, "No, that is not what I meant. She was right when she said that I'm a U-Haul waiting to happen. This is hard to explain, my apartment, it is very nice, very nicely furnished. But the stuff inside it is such a small part of me. But here." Kim looked around, "Every single part of this room screams Kerry Weaver to me. From those masks, to that gong thingy."

Kerry laughed relieved, "Bang and Olfusion. Are you sure though Kim? I mean, I'm a bit of an early riser, and..."

Kim put a finger on Kerry's lips. "I'll try to break you of that habit. First thing on my list."

Kerry slowly sucked in Kim's fingers and after a few second let them go, "Do you have any ideas on how to accomplish that?"

Kim started to speak but was interrupted by the rhythmic strumming of a bass guitar coming from the stereo. "What...what is that?"

Kerry took a deep breath, "Ferrick, I...I've never listened to this CD before." The ability of speech was rapidly leaving Kerry. "It's...Live..."

Slowly the bass started playing faster and faster. Suddenly it slowed to its previous speed and again started gaining speed. This time along with the drums. It got so fast that one strum blended into the next and the next and the next. Then it stopped, or seemed to. The bassist played a chord here, a note there, and then finished it off with one loud strum, and the song was over.


End file.
